Some people just wont leave things alone!
by SURA-JANE
Summary: SEQUEL TO PASSING ON A LEGACY! A year has passed since Dean found Claire. Everything was going great until an old foe turns up who will stop at nothing to find Dean and Sam. Quickly done for fun and will be short, REVIEWS welcomed
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Supernatural!!! Everything there is owned by the great Eric Kripke. I am merely writing this fic for fun so please don't sue:o)**_

Biting into her Bagel, Claire continued to scan the photocopied piece of paper while the waitress re-filled her coffee. It had been a week since her and Dean had started their new hunt but Claire had learned from the year with Dean that it was never too early to look for future work. The new possible hunt seemed quite interesting as Claire didn't notice the stranger sitting next to her until she lowered the piece of paper and saw him staring at her.

"Hi how you doing?" Said the man with a wide smile.

"Fine thank you." Claire said folding up the piece of paper and placing it in her jacket pocket then taking another bite from her bagel.

Apart from a black eye and some scratches on her forehead Claire's appearance hadn't changed much in the past year. In fact the only changes made to Claire, although they were not visible, were that she was now physically trained in guns, knives and fighting. Her knowledge as well had grown as she was taught Urban Legends, Greek Myths and other Supernatural philosophies.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got there?" The man says as he signals the waitress for some coffee.

"Yer, horse riding accident."

"Horse riding, sure must have hurt. I take it you fell off?"

"Yer, just sitting there one minute and then the dam thing reared up at me and sent me flying."

The man lets of a slight laugh as he pours milk and sugar into his coffee.

"Ok let's cut the crap. You now and I now that we are both stalling for time here."

"I don't know what you mean?" Claire says as she pushes the rest of her bagel away to signal she was finished with it.

"Oh I think you do Claire. I'm FBI Agent Henricksen and I believe that you can help me find someone by the name of Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"No sorry, never heard of them."

"You sure? Sam is about 6 foot tall, brown messy hair."

Claire shakes her head.

"Ok well what about Dean? He's about 5'9, in his early thirties, stubbly beard, short brown hair."

"Sorry don't know him."

"Oh well my mistake then, because I thought that the girl in these pictures was you but I must be wrong."

Henricksen throws down some photos of Claire and Dean taken from outside a bank where they used a stolen credit card to obtain money.

"Sure does look like you doesn't it?" Henricksen says as he begins to drink his coffee.

"She sure does." Claire replies as she signals to the waitress for the bill.

"I know all about you Claire. I now about the road trip you took with your friend let led to her death at the campsite. I heard how some mystery hermit in the woods found you and healed you up saving your life. I also heard how after you turned yourself into the cops to tell them you were alive you then disappeared again and apart from some pictures there have been no physical sightings of you until…well today. I spoke to your family as well Claire and there pretty worried about you. As far as their concerned you're still travelling round America although it has been a while since you contacted them. They didn't have any idea that you're travelling VISA ran out almost six months ago, and that basically makes you a wanted immigrant."

"Look I don't know who Sam and Dean are and as far as these pictures go I guess I must have bumped into him at that bank. Maybe he asked me the time or something." Claire scans over the bill and starts to pat down her jacket looking for some money.

"Well that could be true."

"Thank you."

"But you now I am a FBI Agent so I will have to carry out my job."

"On what?"

"On arresting you for breaking the rules applied to your VISA."

"What, no get off me." Everyone in the Diner watches as Henricksen handcuffs Claire and starts to escort her outside towards a waiting car.

"Maybe a little jail time will refresh your memory about the Winchesters." Henricksen smiles as he places Claire in the car, shutting the door and then ushering the driver to take her away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You found anything Sammy?" Dean says holding the phone tightly as he paces up and down the Motel room while Sam sits in his living room staring at his computer.

"No Dean. Her phone is inactive meaning it's probably switched off. What happened again?"

"We're working this job and we went to do separate interviews. That was yesterday afternoon and I haven't seen her since."

"Have you spoken to the person who she interviewed?"

"I tried but apparently she didn't get to interview him because he flew off to Miami last Friday."

"So Claire never made the meeting?"

"Oh no she was here. The guys secretary remembers telling her he was away and to come back next week."

"Dean have you thought of the possibilities?"

"What possibilities?"

"Maybe she left?"

"No….she wouldn't do that Sam, not like that anyway."

"Dean it's like I've always said. Claire doesn't come from the same background as us, she wasn't brought up surrounded by all of this. She was bound to freak out one day and….."

"Sam she wouldn't just leave ok. Something is wrong and I need to find her."

"Ok I'm coming down there. If I leave now I will be there by dark so search the surrounding shops and ask around. Maybe someone remembers seeing her."

"What about Emma?"

"Don't worry about Emma she's fine. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Well, Well Claire." Henricksen says as he throws down file after file on the interview table in front of Claire. "We've got fraud, GBH, grave desecration, dealing in stolen goods, wanted in connection of a suspicious death, wanted in connection of attempted murder….the list goes on. Although I must say that these ones are my favourite. It seems that your finger prints have been found on several crimes scenes along with Dean Winchester's. You now the guy you've apparently never met before?"

"I keep telling you I don't know any Dean Winchester. And I don't know anything about those other charges. Maybe someone has stolen my identity and is going around pretending to be me."

"Identity theft does happen, although I doubt it very much if the assailant would make a replica copy of your finger prints and then spread them around a crime scene do you? Look Claire I am going to offer you a deal. You give me the answers I want to hear and I will not only make sure all these other charges are forgotten about, but I will also fly you first class back home. How does that sound?"

"You better find the right Claire Brown because that woman on all those pieces of paper sure as hell int me."

Henricksen stands up straight and adjusts his tie as he walks over to an empty chair and then throws it against the wall making it shatter into several pieces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Looking slightly annoyed Dean walks out of another shop and looks up the street to see his next place of call when he spots a diner. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar the waitress pulls out a cup and begins to pour Dean some coffee.

"Tough day?" The waitress says as she puts the coffee pot back on its stand.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well anything I can help with?"

"Maybe, I'm actually looking for someone."

"Really, who?"

"An English girl, 26 years old, long brown hair would have had a slight bruise on her right eye."

"Yer...yer I remember her, scratches on her forehead?" Dean nods. "She was in here yesterday. Actually she was sitting right where you are."

"Really? Did you see where she went, what direction?"

"She went off with a man, well when I say went off I mean dragged off."

"Dragged off, what happened, tell me everything."

"She was sitting their when this man came and sat next to her."

"What did he look like?"

"About 6 foot tall, black, looked pretty official, like a cop or something. He sat there for a second and then handed her some photos."

"Photos? Did you see what was on them?"

"No but I think it freaked the girl out. Anyway, next thing I now the guy handcuffs her and escorts her out towards a car."

"And that was it? He didn't say who he was or anything?"

"No, came back and apologised for the inconvenience and then paid for her bill. Who are you her boyfriend?"

"No, just someone else looking for her. I guess there were two of us doing the same thing. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

As Dean throws down a dollar for his coffee he pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial as he heads towards the car park.

"Sam I found out where she went."

"Well that's good news right?" Sam says as he drives along the interstate.

"No, I think that son of a bitch Henricksen picked her up. I got speaking to a waitress who says that he handcuffed Claire and took her away."

"Henricksen? Man I haven't heard that name for a while. I didn't even think he was still chasing you?"

"Looks like he can't let some things slide. How long until you get here? I need you to work your magic and hack into the police system or something so we can figure out where she is."

"I'm about an hour away. And Dean chill, you know where she is now, she's in no danger."


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't over Claire. You will tell me about Dean and you will explain yourself being at these crime scenes." Henricksen says as he leans on the table so that his face is only a few inches away from Claire's. "I guess your friends death last year must have really messed you up inside?"

"This has got nothing to do with Tanya's death!" Claire snaps back then suddenly lowers her head and begins to fiddle with her nails as she realises she is playing into Henricksen's hands.

"You now I can make all this go away Claire. Maybe you're right, maybe it was another girl, a case of stolen identity. That way you get to go back home to England, see your family, continue to live a nice happy life. All you've got to do is give me one answer."

Claire looks into Henricksen's eyes as he leans forward once again towards her.

"Where are Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Yes, just tell me and you're free to go."

"You got any more pictures of this Dean and Sam Winchester because my memory isn't what it used to be and I'm a sucker for forgetting faces."

Claire smiles as Henricksen smacks the table with his fist.

"I'm not kidding around here Claire, you are in a lot of trouble and this is your only way out."

"I told you it isn't me connected to those files. Now give me my ONE GOD DAM PHONE CALL!" Claire yells as she stands up but is forced back down as the chain connecting her handcuffs to the table tighten.

Looking over towards the guard, Henricksen gives him a nod and he leaves the room.

"You are testing my patience Claire." Claire remains seated as Henricksen paces around the room. "You really think Dean and Sam are worth all of this. You're looking at a good twenty to thirty years in jail."

Claire begins to laugh.

"You know what? I think I do remember Dean and Sam."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Yer…yer Dean and Sam Winchester. Weren't they the two guys who managed to escape from a suspected bank robbery a few years ago? Yer that's right, they were the ones accused of being the robbers and taking everyone hostage but yet they managed to walk right out of that bank while you stood only a few feet away. And didn't they also escape from prison while you were waiting to interview them. Man they just seem to keep slipping out of your fingers. That's got to be embarrassing in front of your other colleagues?" Claire smirks as she leans back in her chair.

"Oh yer." Henricksen begins to laugh. "That sure was a stunner when they left the bank like that! But do you know what else if funny?"

"What?"

Just as Claire finishes speaking she feels the strong hit of Henricksen's right hand smack across her face. Holding her left cheek with her hands she looks up at Henricksen.

"Maybe that will refresh your memory a little."

"You can't hit a prisoner, I'm going to make sure you pay for that." Claire can do nothing as Henricksen walks up behind her and pulls back her head by grabbing onto her hair.

"You see anyone else in this room Claire? I could do whatever I wanted to you and no one would batter an eye lid. Do you know why no one would? Because here we don't care about prisoners, all we care about is getting the truth, no matter what it takes."

"I'll tell….I'll tell my lawyer and..." Claire's head swings over to the left as she is dealt a back hand slap from Henricksen.

"I'm going to ask once more Claire. Where are Sam and Dean?"

Biting back the pain Claire sits herself back up straight and wipes away the blood that has gathered at the side of her mouth.

"I'm afraid I'm still gonna need some more pictures." With that Henricksen deals one final punch to Claire causing her to fall off the chair. As Claire sits herself up and leans against the table still with her hands cuffed up above her Henricksen straightens his tie and leaves the room.

"Put her in a cell, and make sure she doesn't get a phone call."


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT MORNING.**

Henricksen enters his office and begins to scan over the morning memo while drinking his coffee when a young police sergeant from the Reception Desk knocks on his door.

"Excuse me Detective Henricksen. There's a lady at reception waiting for you. It's regarding the Claire Brown girl."

"Can I help you?" Henricksen asks as he walks into the reception area and is greeted by a slender lady with short shoulder length blonde hair. His years of being a Detective have meant that he can assess someone in a matter of seconds and already he had determined that this woman was in her mid twenties and newly married as her wedding ring still sparkled as if new.

"My name is Rachel Wood and I'm from the British Embassy, I believe you have a Claire Brown in your custody?" The lady says in a very strong British accent.

"Yes that's right. Can I ask how you came to now that? We haven't contacted yourself as yet."

"I think you'll find that our systems are connected. Once you inputted Claire on to your system she merely flashed up on ours. Now please can I see Claire?"

"You can but under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I remain in the room while you conduct your interview with her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to talk to Claire in private. Understand why she has broken her VISA."

"You're not a lawyer, either I remain in the room with you or you don't see her until we have finished with our investigation. And I should just add that it might be a while."

"Fine, is she this way?"

Claire looks almost lost as she looks up at the stranger entering the room with Henricksen following. Two new bruises cover her lip and cheek, while her right eye which was healing nicely now shines a nice shade of purple.

"Hello Claire, my name is Rachel and I am from the British Embassy. What happened to your face?"

Claire looks at Henricksen who sits down opposite her.

"I was mugged the other day, it's nothing."

"Ok, well first things first have you spoken to your lawyer?"

"I haven't got one."

"You can't afford one?"

"I don't now. I haven't been allowed to CALL one yet." Claire says as she looks at Henricksen.

"You haven't been allowed your phone call. How long have you been here?"

"Since Monday."

"But today's Wednesday. Why hasn't she been allowed her phone call?"

"We were waiting until we finished our primary set of questions. She was going to have one just before you turned up."

"Totally insignificant, by law she deserves a phone call."

"Like I said she was about to have one before you turned up."

Rachel turns back to face Claire.

"Ok Claire, what we are going to do is deport you back to England and then any further questions the police want to ask will have to be done via the proper channels."

"Err I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen." Henricksen says as he is met with a snarl from Rachel.

"What do you mean? Claire has broken her VISA agreement, she will be deported on the first possible flight back home."

"But we haven't finished questioning her."

"And like I said all of this shall be done through the proper channels."

"She's a fight risk, she isn't going anywhere."

"A flight…..do you really think that this girl is a flight risk. All you've got on her is a few unsolved crime's you want answering and a few fingerprints. I hardly doubt that means she is going to blow up some plane."

"Miss Wood"

"Mrs."

"Sorry, MRS Wood, we have the power to do what we feel is necessary, and as this court order shows we have been granted another 72 hours to question Claire with whatever we feel is right."

Rachel begins to scan the piece of paper and then passes it back to Henricksen.

"I shall return tomorrow after speaking to my colleagues. I trust that on my return I shall be informed that Claire has received her phone call?"

"She shall."

"Until tomorrow then Claire, and don't worry we shall get this matter sorted out as fast as we can."

With that Rachel walks out of the room followed by Henricksen.

Henricksen watches as Rachel gets into her Blue BMW and drives off unaware that only 10 miles down the road she would stop at a road side diner and sit in a booth already occupied by to other residents.

"Coffee please, black." Rachel orders from the waitress, her English accent now disappeared and replaced with her natural American one.

"How is she?" Dean says eagerly as he leans towards her.

"She's fine apart from some new bruises on her face which I'm guessing was a gift from Henricksen." Rachel kicks off her shoes and then leans over and greets Sam with a kiss.

"That son of a ... but she's holding up alright?"

"Dean this is Claire we are talking about, course she is."

"Thanks for doing that Emma. I'm sorry we brought you into this."

"Hey don't worry about it. I want to help Claire. You want me to do anything else just ask."


End file.
